This demonstration proposal arises out of the activities of the Labor-Management Services Department of the National Council on Alcoholism, Inc., in developing a cooperative labor-management approach to the problem of employee alcoholism. It has been found that the effectiveness of employee alcoholism programs depends on a truly cooperative non-adversary relationship between unions and management. The National Council has management-oriented personnel who are now carrying this message to members of top management in business and industry. There is an urgent need for a labor-oriented individual to carry this same message to union leadership throughout the United States. Such a person would be someone from within the ranks of organized labor who is accustomed to dealing with labor leadership at all levels from local unions to international federations. He should also be aware of management problems and be able to deal with top executive levels in business and industry as well as labor. His principal task would be to gain the support of organized labor for employee alcoholism programs and to accelerate the desire of labor to initiate employee alcoholism programs with management. To date there has been no targeted approach to labor leadership in trying to sell this concept. This proposal would provide such an approach, would materially aid the initiation of new programs for alcoholic employees and would also achieve marked improvement in some programs already in existence.